


Oszronieni przyjaciele

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [60]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Elsa jest księżniczką Cambridge, Gen, Imprisonment
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Zamknięta w swym więzieniu Elsa, Księżniczka Cambridge, nie miała przyjaciół innych niż Ci stworzeni ze szronu.Tekst na temat 64 (szron) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Oszronieni przyjaciele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Życie Elsy było tak nudne, jak tylko się dało.

Jej siostra żyła w pełni — uczestniczyła w bankietach, tańczyła, rozmawiała z królową i biegała po pałacowych ogrodach. Miała przyjaciół. Zakochała się. Planowała ślub. _Wychodziła na zewnątrz_.

Jej wolno było to robić — Elsie nie.

Oficjalnie starsza księżniczka umarła w dzieciństwie na zapalenie opon mózgowych. Jej rodzice urządzili jej naprawdę piękny pogrzeb; państwo pogrążyło się w żałobie na tydzień, a ona została zamknięta w osobnym skrzydle zamku na wieki. Zabroniono jej wychodzić, rozmawiać z kimkolwiek poza nianią, a nawet zbliżać się do okien!

W końcu nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że księżniczka Cambridge była mutantką.

Wybuchnąłby prawdziwy skandal, a aktywiści wykorzystaliby ją w walce o prawa wszystkich mutantów. Wynieśliby ją na afisze, wojując o zlikwidowanie specjalnej policji i specjalnych więzień; zaprzestanie czystek i segregacji gatunkowej. Na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić ani drogi ojciec, wujek, ciotka, babka, a już zwłaszcza prababka.

Kto to myślał, by mutant miał prawo głosu. By był nazywany człowiekiem.

Żyła w swoim luksusowym więzieniu już ponad dwadzieścia lat i samotność powoli doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa. Chociaż miała dostęp do Internetu czy telewizji, mogła zamawiać książki i gry — wszystko przechodziło najpierw przez ręce jej surowej niani. Nie mogła oglądać nieodpowiednich programów, czytać nieodpowiednich opowiadań a już na pewno utrzymywać stałego kontaktu z kimkolwiek.

Całe jej życie podlegało cenzurze i kontroli. Nic więc dziwnego, że tworzyła swoich wymyślonych przyjaciół, malując lodem na każdej powierzchni, na której się dało.

Wielokrotnie wpadała przez to w kłopoty; zakładano jej ciężkie kajdany, odurzano ją silnymi lekami i bito aż cała jej skóra robiła się czerwona. Wszystko to w nadziei, że przestanie „narażać rodzinę królewską na kompromitację”.

Za każdym razem jej moc rosła.

 

Nikt nie wiedział, że pewnego dnia jej oszronione okno zauważył mały Jack. Chłopiec o razu powiedział komu trzeba i rozpoczęto plan uwolnienia książniczki.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
